


Thin Pink Line

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had never felt more fear in her life than when she was staring down at a line that had turned pink minutes before. Her hand shook, and she almost dropped it on the bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to one of my best friends, who has made me proud and happier than she could ever know.
> 
> Also dedicated to ibonekoen, who puts up with more of my insanity than most.
> 
> Initially unbeta'd but will be replaced with beta'd version soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy had never felt more fear in her life than when she was staring down at a line that had turned pink minutes before. Her hand shook, and she almost dropped it on the bathroom floor. 

Darcy had never felt more fear in her life than when she was staring down at a line that had turned pink minutes before. Her hand shook, and she almost dropped it on the bathroom floor. 

A knock on the door rattled her further and she breathed in sharply, hurriedly stashing it in the top drawer she rushed out into the main room of her suite, tossing open the door with a fake smile plastered on her face and the hope the jig wasn't up already. 

“Babe,” Clint kissed the top of her head, drawing her in close he wrapped his arms around her. “I've missed you, where've you been all day?”

Darcy shrugged, kissing his cheek she rested her head on his shoulder, resisting the urge to tense up, the urge to blurt out what was going on because now was not really the time. “I've been around, you know how busy I get.”

“Well, I was thinking that you could get a little busy with me,” Clint leered, sliding his hands up underneath the back of her shirt and rubbing her lower back. 

Tensing Darcy shook her head, “Not that kind of busy, not right now.”

Clint made a soft knowing noise and pecked her on the lips. “Of course, I forgot sorry, didn't check my calendar.” 

Darcy laughed softly, “No, it's not that. I'm just not feeling too hot.”

“Too bad, cause you look pretty hot,” Clint grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Darcy shook her head, pushing him away gently she sighed. “Why don't you go see if Tony wants to do something?” She asked him.

Clint frowned, taking a step toward him the look deepened as she held out a hand to stop him. “Are you sure you don't need anything? I can get you something. Drugs, popcorn...drugs? A drink?” 

Hugging herself Darcy shook her head. “You know when you have those really bad missions and you just want to be alone in the dark?” She asked him, studying him intently even though everything in her told her to turn away because he was smart enough to figure out her secret. She wasn't even ready to figure out her secret.

Clint pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her he held her close as he stroked his hand down her back, rubbing wherever he could reach soothingly. “We all have our dark days, and as much as I don't want to leave you to yours...I get it.”

Darcy kissed his cheek, resisting the urge to curl up in his arms and have a good cry. She was Darcy fucking Lewis dammit and she didn't cry like a baby just because she was having one. “Thanks,” she murmured, kissing his lips gently. 

Clint pressed his lips back against hers and tugged his phone out of his pocket, wiggling it in the air. “I'll be in my rooms if you need me, or down in the range. Don't feel like going out, just in case.” 

“You should go out,” Darcy urged, wanting him to be able to have some fun before she...tore it all away. 

“You're gonna make me think you're cheatin' on me,” Clint teased, cupping her cheek before he moved away from her, winking. 

“I would never,” Darcy felt a pang of hurt shoot through her at even the slightest accusation from him. 

“I know you wouldn't,” Clint sighed, not quite understanding what was going on. “I'll go, maybe go to dinner with Cap or something, but if you need me please, call.” He turned and left, but not before looking back at her.

Darcy waited until the door closed before she slumped onto the couch, head in hands and tried to figure out what the fuck she was going to do.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy decides to pull her socks up and get to business and Clint is concerned over his girlfriend's behaviour.

Chapter One

Darcy sat on her couch for a while, curling in on herself she rested her chin on her knee, one hand pressed gently to her lower abdomen. She couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that she was going to be someone's mother.

It wasn't like she had never planned on having children, because hey, she did like babies. They were pretty cute, with their little hands and feet and big eyes. 

She liked her cousins, they were cute, and chubby, and they loved her, unconditionally because she was willing to cuddle. 

The thought of being loved unconditionally made her breathless, and she knew then that no matter what her baby did she would love him or her forever. 

She couldn't imagine doing what her mother had done, placing conditions on love like it was something to be traded and bought.

She was not going to be that type of mother. 

She was going to start this off right, she thought to herself as she got up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder she rushed out of the room and hurried to the elevator, hardly stopping for a moment until she was outside the clinic where her old Doctor worked. 

She marched in, resolve all over her face. 

When she walked back out, an hour or so later her steps were slightly less determined, and her shoulders were a bit slouched, an envelope of papers and information clutched in one hand, a prescription for prenatal vitamins shoved into her purse. 

Darcy Lewis was going to be a mother.

The baby's father was Clint “Hawkeye” Barton.

And it's aunt and uncles were the fucking Avengers.

She supposed a child could have a worse life, and despite her fear she couldn't help but be bolstered by the thought that no matter what ever happened to her her child would be protected. 

Walking a little further down the street Darcy paused in front of Old Navy, and hesitated before sauntering in, glancing around before she did so she didn't notice her boyfriend watching her from across the street, a bag of Chinese food in hand and concern all over his face.

~

Darcy walked back into her suite, putting the bags down she sank back down on the couch, opening the envelope with all the information in it she took a deep breath as she opened it, and within seconds was bolting to the bathroom, one hand clamped over her mouth. 

When she had finished losing her lunch, dinner, and about every meal she had eaten for the past week she slumped to the floor of the bathroom.

She knew it wasn't morning sickness, not yet, and knew it had a lot to do with anxiety but suddenly she wanted Clint there, with her and knowing so much it actually pushed her to tears. 

Hugging herself Darcy allowed herself a few moments of self pity, and was not surprised to feel that she was being watched. When she lifted her head to find Clint in the doorway she managed to muster a small, tremulous smile. 

Clint sighed and grabbed a cloth, wetting it he wiped her mouth gently, then folded it delicately in half and swiped it along her cheeks, brushing away her tears. “Darcy,” he muttered her name, looking into her eyes. “You're scaring the shit out of me, and not a lot-”

“Scares the shit out of you, I know,” Darcy sighed softly. “Just let me brush my teeth okay?” She accepted his help up and leaned against the sink a bit, refusing to look at her own reflection or the concerned look on his face.

Clint lingered awkwardly in the doorway for a minute, watching her, brows furrowed. “I bought Chinese, lemon chicken, your favourite...”

Darcy smiled at him, wondering how much either of them would want to eat after they had this conversation but hoping for the best. She quickly brushed her teeth and joined him in the living room, perching on the couch next to him just in case she needed to escape. 

Clint handed her chopsticks, and opened his own carton of food, digging in even as he watched her as surreptitiously as he could manage. 

Picking at the food Darcy took a few bites, finding that the taste of toothpaste lingering in her mouth and the lemon flavour of the chicken was rough and not all that appetizing. 

A few more minutes passed before Clint put his carton down with an audible noise, huffing out a sigh. “Are you going to tell me what's going on or what? Cause this,” he gestured between the two of them, “is not fun.”

“Fun?” Darcy asked, unable to help the laugh that left her mouth, edging in on hysteria. “Oh you don't know how much fun we're going to be having soon.” She grabbed the test results off the table and tossed them at him, standing up she didn't understand her anger other than that it was spurned on by panic. 

Clint caught the paper, keeping it from falling onto the floor he unfolded it, staring at the paper in a seemingly confused way. “Darcy,” his voice was rough. 

“You're the only one I've slept with since the first time,” Darcy spat, defensive before he could even begin to accuse her. 

“Jesus, Darce, I wasn't even going to say that,” Clint shook his head, stunned. “We're pregnant,” he muttered, looking at the paper. 

“Yes, I am pregnant,” Darcy replied, wrapping her arms around herself. “And I am not getting an abortion or putting the baby up for adoption so don't even think those things.”

“What the hell have you been secretly thinking about me all this time?” Clint snapped, waving the papers in the air as he stood up, not surprised when she rose shortly after him. 

“I don't know, what am I supposed to think?” Darcy asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. “You're not exactly the most open of people.”

“I work as a professional spy and assassin, Darcy,” Clint finally dropped the paper on the table, sighing. “I am shocked, yes, but I would never...would never ask you to do either of those things.”

Darcy nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just...I killed my goldfish, Clint.” 

Clint laughed, the sound a bit on edge but he nodded his head. “Yes, yes you did. But in your defence...I'm not entirely sure it was that healthy to begin with.” 

Darcy hummed in agreement, touching her stomach lightly she rubbed a little bit, almost wishing she could feel little him or her already because it would make this seem a little less surreal. 

Clint grasped her wrist when he could and pulled her in close, his lips ghosting across her temple as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close. “We're gonna be okay,” he told her, bobbing his head in a quick nod. “You, the kid and me, it's us against the world.”

“And its Avengers,” Darcy mumbled into his shoulder. 

“So, you found yourself a doctor, you've got your vitamins right?” He waited for her nod. “We need to get some food into you, because you threw up and then we'll move my stuff in here since you've got the second bedroom. I'll stay in there if you want me to.” 

“I didn't agree to you moving in here,” Darcy told him, laughing softly, “even though you've been living here for about the last three months.”

“Yeah,” Clint drew the word out as long as he could. “I've pretty much only got my bow left in my room, and it's not even my good one. There might also be a box of socks.”

Darcy smiled into his neck as she adjusted her stance, one arm across his shoulders. “I knew it.”

“Not surprised, you're pretty fucking smart girl,” Clint kissed her cheek. “We'll be okay.”

Nodding Darcy tried to believe that, but she just wasn't that sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has commented, kudo'd and recommended this fic so far. It's amazing to feel so welcomed. 
> 
> Dedicated again, to my best friend who let me pick her pregnancy brain and let me know, that yes there are things I can gloss over. I love you chicky. 
> 
> And also, ibonekoen who helped me start this fic in another way, who is basically my co-writer and who is just plain awesome.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Clint have a little bit of a talk about their childhoods, and a little bit of a talk about their fears.

It didn't take overly long to get Clint moved fully into her room, considering he hadn't been wrong about the box of socks, most of which Darcy had thrown out because like most men Clint seemed to think his toes needed airing out. His weapons case was moved into the living room, and she didn't bat an eyelash at the gun he stuck behind the headboard, considering there was already a place there for it. 

Once he was all moved in though he seemed to make it his life's mission to annoy her by being fussy.

She glared at him from where she had been placed on the couch, like a doll on a shelf, holding a box of Chinese in one hand and chopsticks with another. 

“What if I'm not hungry?” She asked him, arching an eyebrow finely. 

Clint shook his head, “I don't know if you're hungry but that baby is half Barton and you know from personal experiences that Barton's like to eat, so get on that woman, I'll even put on Lord of the Rings and let you call me Legolas for the next week.” 

Darcy brandished her chopsticks, poking him in the side with one of them. “Let's get one thing clear, Barton, if I want to, since I am having your little archer I will call you Legolas for however long I want.” 

Laughing softly Clint dropped down onto the couch next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Okay babe, I'll let you call me Legolas if you let me call you Arwen,” he squeezed her leg with his free hand, leering slightly. 

Darcy snorted through a mouthful of lemon chicken, barely managing to keep from choking she chewed then swallowed quickly. “I think they were related in some way,” she murmured, taking a sip of water. 

“Were they?” Clint squinted, seeming like he was trying to remember. “I'll ask Bruce.”

Darcy leaned into his side a little bit, “What was your childhood like?” 

Clint stiffened just the slightest bit, then huffed out a breath of air. “Very unpleasant,” he replied, a muscle clenching in his jaw. “My parents weren't...affectionate...and they died when I was very young in a car crash, my father had been drinking. It was just me and Barney.” 

“And you were in an orphanage right?” Darcy asked, coaxing the story out of him a little gentler than she would most. “For how long?”

“Six years,” Clint replied, kissing her forehead quickly, almost as though he was grounding himself. “We were there for six years, and sometimes it wasn't so bad, we would get fostered occasionally but it never panned out. We didn't want to be separated and didn't really behave,” he explained further. “I was about 12 when we saw Carson's Carnival of Travelling Wonders.” 

Darcy smiled just a little bit, noting that even though the tension didn't leave his body his eyes still lit up a little. “And that's where you learned...everything?” 

Clint nodded his head, “that's where I learned my skill set yeah, and a lot of things that no kid should have to know. A lot of things our child will learn over my dead body.” 

Nodding Darcy squeezed his hand, popping another piece of chicken into her mouth carefully chewing. “You don't have to tell me everything, I just...wanted know.” 

“It's okay, I'll tell you more later,” Clint turned his hand over so he could hold hers, studying their hands for a moment. “Your childhood?” 

“I was the word's most awesome accident,” Darcy laughed softly, setting her food aside for the moment. “My mom was money, she was born into old money,” she explained.

“You do not look like that kinda girl,” Clint looked her up and down, wiggling his eyebrows. “I mean, you're not stuck up, and I'm pretty sure those jeans cost you 10 dollars, just cause I remember you braggin' about them, plus they make your ass look wonderful.”

Darcy shook her head, kissing him quickly on the lips she smiled when his hand slid out of hers as he moved her around so she was half on top of him, leaning against his chest so he could place his hand possessively on her stomach. 

“Let me continue,” she murmured, pinching his leg. “My mom was born into money, and there were expectations, to be perfect, get the good grades, go to the right schools and marry the right man.”

“I am guessing your father...” Clint trailed off, studying her expression.

“He was not the right man, he was lower middle class, his dad was in the war, and after it worked as a transport operator, his mom was a stay at home mom who had more interest in PTA meetings, and baking cookies for her three children then how to climb a social ladder,” Darcy explained. 

“Would that be your nana?” Clint asked, recalling a few stories about her. 

Darcy nodded and smiled, “She is my favourite relative. So my dad got my mom pregnant, and even though her parents didn't want them together they forced them to get married. They stayed together until I was three, and then after that it was a series of tennis tournaments, with me as the ball.”

Clint winced, shaking his head, “That fucking sucks. Good thing we're gonna raise our kid together huh?” 

Darcy chuckled softly, shaking her head as well she couldn't believe him. “I don't want our child to be raised and told to be something their not, he or she can do whatever they want short of a life of crime, right?” 

“Right,” Clint kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her fully into his lap this time he rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

“Are you scared at all?” Darcy asked him, wanting to know if he felt any of the same fear she did, if he had any of the same concerns or worries. 

“Fucking terrified,” Clint confirmed, and she could feel his smile as his lips pressed against her throat. “I'm always scared of losing you, and now I just have one more thing to lose,” he muttered against her skin. 

“You won't lose us,” Darcy shifted around so she could snuggle into his arms properly, smiling a bit because she would remember a time when he hadn't known how exactly to be physically affectionate. 

“I also don't have the biggest role model when it comes to good parenting,” Clint sighed softly, but didn't seem as tense as before.

“Do any of us? Your parents died, Steve's mom died after his dad left him, Tony's parents were...Starks, Natasha came out of the Red Room and Bruce's parents were a bag of dicks,” Darcy replied, “but yet you're all good people at heart.” 

“This kid is going to be one of the most protected children in the universe,” Clint nodded his head, squeezing her lightly. “Coulson's parents are pretty normal.”

“Sure they are, he was probably in a suit at birth,” Darcy closed her eyes, leaning into him she just felt tired. 

Clint snorted, but didn't comment, stroking her back until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ibonekoen who basicaly wrote three quarters of this story with me.
> 
> And to my best friend, and someone I love dearly. You're still making me proud, and I'm still so happy you're making me an Auntie. 
> 
> To everyone who reviewed, bookmarked kudo'd and commented. You're all awesome, stay that way.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson makes a not-so startling discovery and Darcy feels a little weak in the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I was on vacation last week and unbeknownst to me Disney blocks AO3 on their internet.

Darcy was really beginning to question this whole pregnancy thing, not seriously of course, but some things just plain sucked. Logically she knew how it went, she had read the books, the pamphlets and had seen the movies but her body was insisting upon mind-numbing nausea ahead of its expected time. 

Sitting on one of the stools in the communal kitchen Darcy glared at an oblivious Clint as he drank his coffee, completely unaware that the very smell of it made her want to run for the bathroom. The same with his waffles, which sucked, because she absolutely loved waffles.

“Are you alright, Darcy?” Bruce asked, touching her shoulder gently as he came into the kitchen.

“Yeah I'm fine,” Darcy nodded her head, well aware Clint was watching the two of them. “I'm just not feeling that great,” she explained with a small smile. 

Bruce nodded as well, his smile widening a little bit as he prepared himself some tea. “Please let me know if I can help, I know I'm not a real MD but I do pretty well with minor ailments.”

“I know,” Darcy squeezed his shoulder gently, “You'll be glad to know you don't have any appointments today.” 

“I am glad,” Bruce replied, sipping his tea. “Tomorrow?”

“Physical,” Darcy answered with a bit of a cringe, as the scent of Clint's coffee wafted over to her. “Sorry.”

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. “They never stop trying to poke the Other Guy with sharp objects do they?” 

“Well, at least you're used to it with Tony,” Darcy tried to give him the bright side, even as she leaned against the countertop a little bit, yawning.

Bruce frowned a little, glancing from the worried look on Clint's face to Darcy then back again. “Get some rest okay, Miss Lewis?” He requested softly, his tone a bit more professional before he left the room. 

“Do you want to go lie down?” Clint asked, pushing some hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Darcy shook her head, “No, not really. I have to get Steve his shake, then I have to get him off to the children's hospital, and then I've got to make sure Tony is actually going to attend the board meeting tomorrow and make sure that Coulson-”

“Coulson can take care of himself, Miss Lewis,” the man himself said as he walked into the kitchen, his gait a little bit of a step shuffle, to avoid pulling his stitches. “But thanks you anyway,” he continued. 

Darcy nodded, then swallowed, gripping the edge of the counter for a moment. “Maybe I should rest,” she murmured. 

Clint squeezed her forearm. “I'm sure Steve can take care of himself, and me and Coulson will get on Tony about the board meeting or whatever. We could always just leave him to Pepper.”

“Are you sick?” Coulson asked Darcy, looking a little amused as she shot Clint a glare, glancing between the two of them.

“I'll be fine,” Darcy waved a hand. “Just a little stomach problem, nothing to worry about.”

Coulson nodded, making up a cup of tea he put it in front of her. “Lemon tea, it helped my sister when she was pregnant and nauseated,” he told her, before leaving the kitchen with his own cup. 

Darcy let out a choked noise as Clint dissolved into laughter, tossing his head back he grinned at her. 

“How does he do that?” Darcy asked as she pretty much flailed. 

“Coulson just knows, trust me,” Clint got up and put his plate in the dishwasher squeezing her on his way by. “I'm off to the range, let me know if you need me. I might tell Tasha.”

“Hey what now? No, I get to tell all the girls,” Darcy told him, getting up and following him with tea in hand. “We're not really supposed to tell anyone yet,” she lectured. 

“Darcy, in our line of work, they need to know,” Clint insisted, pushing the button for the range once they were in the elevator. “If something happens I want you to be protected,” he explained, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her in close. 

“You do have a point, but nothing bad is going to happen to you Barton, or I will bring you back to life just to taze your ass and leave you for dead,” Darcy jabbed her finger in between two of his ribs, grinning as he let out a soft grunt. 

“You're a little bit evil, aren't you?” Clint asked her, looking more amused than insulted. 

“You've always known I was evil, since the day you met me,” Darcy leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“Well, I was a little bit flustered by someone pinching my ass,” Clint admitted, returning the kiss lightly, just barely pressing his lips back against hers. 

“Hey, if you didn't want the bad touch you should have let me know,” Darcy teased him, leaning into him a little more she gripped his side as she wrapped her arm around him.

Clint grinned wickedly. “Babe, you know that no way you touch me is considered to be a bad touch,” he winked, then was back to being serious in just a moment. “I know you are determined to work, and continue life as we know it, but if you get tired or too nauseated...or...I don't know.”

“If I feel the urge to stage a revolt, take over Tony's lab and stab him with sharp objects or taze him I will walk away,” Darcy promised him, swayed by his concern in a way she wasn't really expecting.

Clint kissed her firmly on the lips, pulling back when the elevator doors opened he unfolded his bow and winked at her before he sauntered out of the elevator seemingly uncaring that there were days in which watching him walk away made her weak in the knees.

Darcy pushed the button to close the doors and resisted the urge to do a little dance to celebrate the fact that her life really was turning out pretty damn good, even if she was a little bit scared. 

The fact that Coulson had their backs was definitely a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again for my best friend who has titled me Aunt ALilyPea...okay not really, she's titled me Auntie Ashley and I could not be happier about this. 
> 
> And also for ibonekoen who puts up with my neurosis, bullshit, flailing and general tomfoolery.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve puts his foot into it, and then takes his foot out of it. Marriage is discussed, and Darcy Lewis really isn't sure how she's going to handle these hormones when they make her want to do things like hurt an American Icon. 
> 
> There is discussion of politics, and resolution but both Clint and Darcy are beginning to realize this road is going to be a lot harder than originally expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been half-rewritten.

Darcy hadn’t really intended on letting anyone aside from Coulson know that she was pregnant quite yet, or at least not with Clint around because she felt that it was news, good or bad to some, that they should share together. 

However, when the elevator jostled slightly right before it hit the floor of the gym Darcy found herself shoving the protein shake into Steve’s hands and bolting past him for the bathroom, making it just in time to lose her breakfast she knew the master strategist would know something was up. 

It was due though, she figured even as unintentional tears made their way down her cheeks. 

“Uhm...Miss Lewis?” Steve sounded about as embarrassed as she felt. 

“I’m fine, Cap,” Darcy replied, swallowing down another bout of nausea she flushed the toilet and rose to her feet, gripping the side of the stall a little. 

“I’m certain you are, I brought you some water and uhm...mouth wash,” Steve offered. “I’ll leave it next to the sink,” the door closed behind him.

Sometimes, even before she got pregnant Steve’s kindness was almost enough to move her to tears. Apparently that had gotten worse now that she was pregnant, as a lump grew in her throat.

She sipped the water, swishing it around in her mouth she spit it out and drank the rest before using the mouthwash. 

When she was finally ready and had fixed her messed up eyeliner she stepped out of the bathroom, not at all surprised to find Steve lingering in the hallway, concern all over his face. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be hitting a punching bag right now?” Darcy asked him, resisting the urge to nibble at her bottom lip, anxiety hitting her. 

“Not when one of my friends is apparently unwell,” Steve answered her, dragging his hand through his hair, mussing it up in a way Darcy couldn’t help but find adorable. 

“I’m fine, Steve,” Darcy smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder. “Now let’s talk about your schedule,” she turned on the tablet. 

“You’re...” Steve clammed up a minute later, clearly uncomfortable.

“What?” Darcy asked him, “Is something wrong?”

“You’re hiding something, a reason why you were sick. Did something happen with Clint? Did you get into a fight?” Steve looked even more concerned. “Do I need to speak with him?”

“No, no not at all,” Darcy smiled at him, gesturing for him to follow her. “We’re actually doing really well, thank you for your concern though. He treats me better than anyone I’ve ever dated actually,” she smiled as she remembered the way Clint had reacted to her announcement. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded his head. “So, you’re happy?”

“Very happy,” Darcy confirmed, flipping through his schedules. “You have an appearance at the children’s hospital, there’s a little boy and his last wish is to meet Captain America.” 

And here it came again, the thought of a little boy who didn’t have long to live and a man like Steve who would move heaven and earth to fulfill any last wishes. She swallowed and sniffed a bit. 

“Darcy,” And concerned Steve was back once again. “You’re not...sick _sick_ are you?” 

“Oh god no, nothing like that, I promise, I would tell you all if I were,” Darcy replied, sighing softly she knew then she had to tell him. He would worry himself into a horrible state if she didn’t. “I am pregnant.”

Steve’s stunned look was enough to make her want to laugh, and the next words out of his mouth were enough to make her seethe in rage, as her hormones seemed to kick into overdrive and were enough to make her feel sick to her stomach again. “When are you two getting married?”

“Excuse me?” Darcy asked him, and for the first time his old school charm was not going to work on her. It was like listening to her grandparents talk about her mother and father all over again, about how much of a disgrace it had been that the two of them had split up and ruined their family’s image. 

“I mean...uh...” Steve stammered, holding his hands up. “I mean...”

“Oh please, Steve, do tell me what you mean,” Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him, tapping one foot, tablet still in hand and long forgotten. She wanted to believe it was not coming out of his mouth the way it was sounding when it reached her ears. 

“In my time...I mean, when I was...in the forties...it was the...the right thing to do,” Steve explained, swallowing he seemed quite aware that those were not the right words to say, even as heat rose in his cheeks. 

“Right? The right thing to do?” Darcy was stunned, and if she was honest a little bit hurt. She’d known she would have to deal with this, and the thought of how her mother would react had been hard enough to swallow but she hadn’t expected this from Steve. 

She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly. “Captain Rogers,” she tried to put some sort of difference between them, stepping back. “Sometimes, the worst thing two people can do is get married just because one of them is pregnant. Maybe you should talk to Coulson about it or something, but right now I just need to...not be around you, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve’s reply was quiet as she turned and walked back to the elevator quickly.

Once she was inside Darcy stabbed at the button for the shooting range with one finger, hugging herself protectively she studiously avoided looking at Steve, unsure what her reaction would be if she did.

The doors opened and she was surprised to find Clint standing there. “What? You shouldn’t be done training yet.”

“Why thank you, Miss Lewis,” Clint replied cheekily, grinning he reached out and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her close he held his bow case in the other. “JARVIS told me you were distressed, and sick, is everything okay?” 

“I told Captain Rogers,” Darcy said, leaning into him she swiped at her cheeks, having not realized she’d even begun crying. 

Clint sighed softly, stroking his hand up and down her back he kissed her cheek. “I am guessing by the way you just called Cap ‘Captain Rogers’ that it did not go well.”

“He asked me if we were getting married, and said it’s the right thing to do,” Darcy replied, practically choking on the words. 

“Married?” Clint moved to push the button for the gym floor but was stopped by her grabbing him. “Darcy, he shouldn’t have said that to you. It’s none of his business what we do, or how our child is being raised as long as we’re not dangling it off a damn balcony.”

“I know, Clint, but you can’t fight with him, you can’t beat up everyone who makes me cry because my hormones decided to have a fucking party,” Darcy told him, rubbing her eyes lightly and surely smearing her make up all over her face. 

Clint pulled her in close, gently pushing her hands away from her face he procured a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere and folded it over, very gently cleaning her face for her. 

“Do you want to get married?” His words were soft, almost lost in the breath between the two of them and she was suddenly quite glad she’d used mouthwash after visiting the porcelain Gods. 

“Clint,” Darcy shook her head, shoving at his chest lightly and smiling just a bit when he faux stumbled back a few paces. “We’re not getting married just because I’m having your baby.”

Clint nodded and walked back to her, pressing the button for the communal kitchen he wrapped his arm around her. “I just wanted to make sure, wanted to know what your...expectations were.”

“My parents got married because they got pregnant with me,” Darcy told him, shaking her head. “They resented each other for the rest of their lives, my mom badmouthed my dad until the day he died, even though she knew how much I loved him. It didn’t even seem to matter for the longest time that they were only married for four years, she just couldn’t help but tear into him.”

Clint led her out of the elevator and to a stool in the kitchen, lifting her onto it he ignored the way she raised both eyebrows at him as he turned to make tea. 

“I would never resent you, you’re one of the best things to happen to me, but you’re right, we shouldn’t get married just because we’re having a baby, we should get married when and if we’re ready. We love each other, that’s enough, right?” He asked over his shoulder as he began preparing some tea.

Darcy watched him, her heart swelling with love that she wasn’t entirely sure she wouldn’t refuse if he were to ask her to marry him right then. 

“We don’t need paper,” She told him, leaning against the counter she swallowed as she watched him. “Our child is going to have your last name anyway.”

Clint dropped the cup on the counter, and turned to look at her, his brows furrowed and then a moment later a brilliant smile appeared on his face and before she knew it she was being drawn into kisses that were almost frantic albeit still tender.

“Clint,” Darcy laughed a bit into his lips, returning the kisses she cupped the back of his neck, her fingers playing in the hair there, soft and buzzed. “Clint, what?” She asked him.

“My name,” Clint told her, dropping kisses on her cheeks now, down to her jawline, one hand pressed into her hip and the other just hovering above her abdomen, palm nearly touching her.

Darcy took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. “Your son or daughter, your name, because I will always know that he or she is mine, but we need people to know he or she is yours as well.” 

“I love you,” Clint told her, his eyes open and honest which was enough to make her stomach flutter. It wasn’t often that he was this...unguarded and she felt flattered that it was happening with her. “I love you so much,” he sounded wrecked.

Darcy drew him into a hug and held him tight, enjoying the splay of his hands on her back now she closed her eyes tightly. “I love you too, and that is why no one is going to tell us how we feel about each other or what we should be doing.”

“Except for Coulson,” Clint murmured. “Seriously, because...he’s Coulson.”

Darcy hesitated, swallowing heavily she swiped at her cheeks. “Do you think people will still...treat our kid differently if we’re not married?”

Clint seemed to pause, ducking his head a little bit he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “When I was a kid, yeah, people would. But what about you? You’re the younger of the two of us.”

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly she enjoyed the way he seemed to relax into her. “My family treated me differently,” she admitted softly. “They’ll treat our child differently, but kids growing up? No, not really. They were more interested in if I had the latest Pog set, or had watched the latest episode Sailor Moon.”

“Sailor Moon huh? I could get behind that,” Clint joked, “Will you dress up in the costume?”

“You’re an idiot,” Darcy murmured affectionately, leaning into kiss him. 

“Oh, uhm...sorry to interrupt,” Steve’s embarrassed voice came from the entrance to the kitchen area and Darcy slowly pulled away from Clint and turned to look at him.

“It’s fine, Steve, we needed to talk anyway,” Darcy told him, gripping Clint’s wrist to keep him from moving she enjoyed the way his muscles flexed just a moment before he settled. 

“I spoke with Agent Coulson,” Steve explained, seeming to study the two of them together intently. “I was wrong to say what I did, especially in that moment,” he looked at Darcy, so earnest that it only took her a few mere seconds to forgive him. 

“You see, Miss Lewis,” Steve began, then seemed to hesitate, looking like something was choking him. “My mother married my father when she was pregnant with me, before...and when he left. She was treated horrible, like a pariah, until she passed on. And when the war began...well there were a lot of women, with a lot of babies with no fathers,” he twisted his hands together. 

“I always felt, maybe if the marriages had been stronger, or something that these kids would’ve been treated better, I mean being an orphan was bad enough but a bas-I mean...an illegitimate child was almost worse. I won’t say I don’t think you should get married, because I do, if only because you two seem to...seem to be rather in love and I’m a bit of a romantic that way. But I think a child deserves to have two parents, and I know yours will, it’s just...a tough pill to swallow for me, that everything has changed so much. I don’t think any less of you, but please, respect my position,” Steve requested, glancing from Clint to Darcy.

“It’s Darcy, Steve, it’s never anything but Darcy with you, and I’m sorry to hear that about your parents. It’s a bitch huh?” Darcy laughed softly at his baffled look.

“Yes, it is,” Steve beamed at her, but still seemed to look a little unsure about things. 

“I respect your position, even if I don’t agree with it, some day I think I’ll tell you about my parents, and you’ll be able to respect my position,” Darcy told him, smiling back. 

“Absolutely, any time you need to talk about it, Darcy, I would be more than happy to listen. You know I like to learn,” Steve said earnestly before he turned to Clint. “Congratulations, Clint, I hope I didn’t insult you or anything. You’re going to be a great father, just like you’re a great man, just don’t let Darcy get away. She’s a good woman, one of the best I know.”

Clint extended his hand and shook Steve’s but kept close to Darcy, crowding against her. “Thanks, Cap, I know that and appreciate it.” 

Steve nodded his head. “If you need any help, decorating a nursery or anything, I am pretty good with painting. Or uh lifting heavy things, not that you can’t Clint, I just...”

“Clint’s not always around, Steve, I’m sure there will be plenty of heavy things that need lifting when Clint isn’t here and you will be the first man I call,” Darcy told him, enjoying the way he flushed a little bit and smiled. 

Steve nodded again, and darted in, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before he stepped away, “Congratulations you two, I think you’re going to do a great job. You’ll be some of the best parents ever, I think. I’ll uh...leave you alone, I’ve got to get ready to go to the hospital,” he explained, leaving almost as quickly as he’d arrived.

“I just got kissed on the cheek by Captain America,” Darcy told Clint in a faux dazed voice, batting her eyelashes. “He kissed me.”

“Hey now,” Clint growled playfully, kissing the exact spot Steve had. “I’m the only Avenger whose allowed to kiss you.”

“Oh really, cause Bruce has been making eyes at me,” Darcy laughed loudly as Clint’s fingers dug lightly into her sides, hitting their mark.

Two down, only seven to go. 

Eight if Darcy counted her mother.

She didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days and a third is being written as I take a moment for this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reccing this fic, it means a hell of a lot to me, seriously. 
> 
> To my bff, I still love you and adore you.
> 
> To ibonekoen, the Clint to my Darcy. You're the best.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint lets the metaphorical cat out of the bag and Tony is inventing something pointy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to do. Admittedly my ego is more fragile than I'd like to admit. Also, the holidays, essays, job schedule changes and life. 
> 
> Still dedicated to SJ who is the mother to my future niece who is already such a bright light in my world.

Chapter Five

“All I’m saying is that I think something weird is going on, people are hiding things and I don’t like it. **Cap** is hiding things, which is just...it’s weirder than...weirder than...” Tony seemed to be at a loss for words as Darcy entered the lab, carrying a tray of coffees. 

“Weirder than aliens led by a Norse God of Mischief trying to take over the city of New York?” Darcy asked him, glancing between Tony and Bruce. “Your coffee, Mr. Stark,” she pressed it into his formerly gesturing hand and then crossed the room to Bruce, putting a cup down in front of him. “And your tea, Bruce.”

“He’s Bruce and I’m Mr. Stark?” Tony mocked, sipping his coffee he made a soft humming noise.

“I don’t know, how much of an ass are you being today?” Darcy teased, glancing from Bruce to Tony with a small smile on her lips.

Somehow, with Cap and Coulson now on her side she realized this might be the hardest time she’d have telling anyone. Tony and Bruce tended to often be the unknown factors in the house. Hell, she wasn’t even entirely sure Tony wouldn’t toss them out on their ears as she’d never actually seen him around 

“Darcy’s pregnant, it’s no secret,” Clint said as he entered the lab as well, whistling. 

Bruce’s cup hit the floor a second before he swore softly. “I’ll move out right away.”

“What? No, no you’re not moving out, he is not moving out just because little humans are going to be coming out of Lewis’...” Tony went quiet at the glare from Clint.

“One little human, and no one needs to move anywhere unless Tony feels the need to evict us,” Darcy responded, glancing at Tony.

“But a baby is fragile, and small,” Bruce protested. 

“Yes, babies by definition are small and fragile, but with Uncle Hulk to protect our baby I am pretty sure we can handle whatever life throws at us,” Darcy leaned into Clint’s side, displaying a confidence she didn’t really feel. It wasn’t the Hulk she was worried about, it was her. 

“Uncle Hulk?” Bruce choked out.

“Yes, Uncle Hulk,” Clint agreed, grinning wickedly. “And Uncle Tony will provide all the cool toys, right?”

It was Tony’s turn to drop his cup, the shattering sound seeming to echo in the lab.  
“Uncle Tony?” His voice squeaked just the littlest bit and Darcy found herself choking back a laugh.

“Yep, good ol’ Uncle Tony,” Clint rubbed his hands together with what Darcy decided was far too much glee.

“I am not old,” Tony sounded affronted, even though his eyes were still wide and Darcy could practically see the gears turning in his brain. “I wonder if I could build something to change a baby’s diaper,” he turned back to his computer.

Darcy shook her head. “You’re not going to be the one changing it, so why bother?”

“What if there is some kind of diaper emergency and neither you or bird brain are around?” Tony asked, already bringing up a set of schematics.

“You mean, if we’re not around and we’ve decided to leave our infant child in the care of a man who doesn’t even remember to feed himself without assistance?” Darcy knew she sounded sarcastic, but still couldn’t help but be amused and a little touched. 

Amused or not though, she had seen what Tony’s robots could do and would never let any of them around her child until they had been tested rigorously over and over again. 

“Yes, if something like that happens,” Tony pointed at her, his eyes glazing over in that way which meant no one would be able to get through to him for a little while. “How far along is the little chick anyway?” 

“Eight weeks give or take,” Bruce guessed, eyeing Darcy so critically it was enough to make her squirm. “Yes?”

Darcy arched an eyebrow and glanced at Bruce, surprised at his sudden calm. “Yes, that’s how far along they figure anyway. At the clinic.” She studied him in return, knowing that he, much like Clint and Tasha was an observer so she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to know how he’d figured it out. 

“That does explain a lot,” Tony mumbled, manipulating a model of some sort which caused Clint’s eyebrows to draw together in apparent concern.

“That’s a lot of sharp edges around a baby,” Bruce commented lightly, as Clint moved to look at the design, frowning even further. 

“Not a chance, Stark,” Clint told him, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“What do you know? You play with arrows for a living,” Tony responded, clearly not taking kindly to having one of his designs insulted or corrected. 

“I do not play with arrows,” Clint retorted, shaking his head again and gesturing. “That could poke a baby’s eye out. Both eyes.”

“Tea?” Bruce asked Darcy, looking like he might offer her his arm or something, and it was enough to make her want to laugh.

“Sounds good to me, Doctor,” Darcy winked at him and tucked her hand into his elbow, allowing him to lead her out of the room, more because it amused her than that she actually needed his assistance. 

“Are you sure you aren’t bothered?” Bruce asked her once they were seated in the kitchen and he was working on making two cups of tea, one with lemon as per her instruction. 

“Aren’t bothered by what?” Darcy questioned, nibbling on her bottom lip. There was a lot that she was actually worried by. It seemed too early to tell, but really, the line of work Clint was in, the work they all did made her more vulnerable so it was better for them to know. 

“The Hulk, and me, being around your child,” Bruce clarified, pushing the cup in front of her gently and taking a seat, his hands curving around his own cup, brow furrowed.

Darcy smiled, shaking her head. “Out of all the things I’m worried about, Bruce, you’re not one of them. Tony was one, Natasha is one. Cap ended up being one. Thor’s manners are one.”

Bruce chuckled softly, “I understand the worry about Tony. I won’t ask about Steve, because that’s none of my business, but why worry about Natasha?” 

“Do you ever feel like you have everything right in your life, but one person could take it all away from you in an instant?” Darcy asked, knowing her fear was completely irrational. She knew Natasha and Clint had never been together, but there was just a closeness to them that she didn’t feel she could ever touch.

“Natasha will be happy if Clint is happy,” Bruce advised her, touching her arm just briefly, as though he was scared of hurting her. 

Darcy nodded her head, smiling weakly. “I don’t know why I feel so off, I’m just so worried,” she confessed. 

Bruce’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled a soft, rueful grin and nodded. “We’re the same, you and I. And Clint. Possibly all of us here with the exception of Thor. Whenever we have a good thing we’re just waiting for someone to tear it away from us.” 

“Truth,” Darcy lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. “Nothing but the truth.” 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint admits something to Darcy, and informs his partner of their news. Darcy and Natasha have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who are still reading. I've been made an Auntie which is a wondrous experience, so this is written for my best friend and her little one, Zoe.

Darcy curled up on the bed, burying her face in Clint’s neck she closed her eyes with a bit of a sigh. She felt exhausted, not just because of her state of being but because of how much she’d had to explain, and there was still Natasha and Thor. 

“What will Tasha think?” She mumbled into his skin, eyes remaining closed. 

Clint tensed a little, drawing a breath in and letting it out slowly. “I can never say with her, jealousy might be a big one.”

“Jealousy?” Darcy asked him, frowning. 

“She had a baby once,” Clint stroked his hand up and down her back.

Darcy tensed this time, expecting the worse. “Did he or she die?”

“No one knows...” Clint gently urged her to lift her head and stared into her eyes. “She only remembered giving birth after...a time. A little girl. The Red Room took her from Tasha...so jealousy...sadness...” 

Darcy nodded her head, swallowing heavily. She couldn’t deny that she was jealous of Natasha at times. The other woman had pieces of Clint that she would never be able to touch and sometimes it got to her. But now, she felt a kinship she had before.

“How do you think we should tell her then?” Darcy asked him, licking her bottom lip quickly. 

Clint let out a sigh she felt pass through his whole body and shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know. With her it’s usually better to be straight forward, after all none of the women who live in this Tower like to be treated like glass dolls.”

“True, do you want me to be there?” Darcy kissed his cheek gently, unable to believe this man, who was so hard, and so able to turn off all his emotions was so affectionate with her. 

“If you want to be there,” Clint replied, shifting around a little bit he rubbed his forehead and sighed.

“I think, I will leave it to you, she’s your best friend,” Darcy said, even though the words sounded strange on her tongue.

Clint nodded his head and kissed her forehead before reaching to turn the light off. “I think it’s time for bed though, I’ll talk to Tash in the morning.”

Darcy nodded, trusting him in a way she’d never trusted anyone to take care of it and of her.

~

Natasha glanced up as Clint entered the shooting range, his bow slung over one shoulder. “Good morning,” she greeted, continuing to piece her gun together, hands stroking the smooth metal.

“Good morning,” Clint replied, setting his bow down carefully he made sure it was strung correctly before dropping his quiver on the table. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Natasha looked amused, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. “And yourself?”

Clint chuckled softly. “I am good, terrified but good.”

Natasha’s amused look slid away, replaced by one of anxiousness. She stepped forward, her gun pressed into her palm. “Is it Loki?” She asked.

Clint barked out a laugh, “Compared to what I am about to embark on, mission-wise, Loki is a piece of cake.”

Natasha frowned a little bit, licking her bottom lip quickly she set her gun back down, shoulders dropping slightly. “I wasn’t aware you were embarking on a mission anytime soon, in fact I thought Coulson forced you into down time.” 

“Well yeah, I am, not that that’s a sore point or anything,” Clint mumbled, fingers plucking his bow string.

“Would you explain, please,” The words were polite but Natasha’s tone were anything but. 

Clint dragged a hand through his hair, “Normally people don’t tell anyone this soon, but I figure. You’re my...partner, and Darcy is my...”

“Girlfriend,” Natasha glanced at him, puzzlement on her face, replaced by a dawning realization. “Oh.”

“Oh? Oh what?” Clint asked.

“You’re engaged.”

“No, no we’re not,” Clint shook his head. “She wouldn’t say yes even if I asked right now.” 

“She is having your child then,” Natasha said in a measured tone. “That is good news, no?”

Clint laughed, a relieved sound and jerked his head in a nod. “I’m terrified, but yeah, it’s good news. I mean I’ll have the chance to get something right, ya know?” 

“You’ve done a lot right, Barton, and I’m certain you will make a good father,” Natasha told him firmly, reaching out almost hesitantly to squeeze his shoulder. “And Darcy a good, if not very interesting mother.”

Nodding his head, Clint licked his lips, feeling like his throat was dry. “I can’t fuck it up, you know?” He asked her, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not like any of us are the product of excellent parents, and we’ve turned out alright, haven’t we?” 

Natasha tilted her head from side to side, making a noise of agreement. “Let’s hope your child turns out better than us, why don’t we?” 

“Probably a good idea, he or she will definitely be well protected, if nothing else,” Clint said as he prepped his bow and aimed at the target. 

“I can only imagine what would happen if someone tried to hurt the little one,” Natasha commented lightly.

Clint’s arrow hit the target dead centre. “Yeah, me too.”

~

Darcy sipped the tea Coulson had made her, sitting on the couch she didn’t even noticed when Natasha entered the room, the cup almost making it’s way to the carpeted floor as the woman just appeared at the end of the couch.

“Holy shit,” Darcy pressed a hand to her chest, shaking her head. “You are going to have to teach me how to do that, it’ll come in handy when...” She trailed off.

“When the little one is born?” Natasha asked, a small, almost serene looking smile on her face. 

“Yeah, when the baby comes,” Darcy touched her stomach, still hardly able to believe there was something alive inside of her. 

“A true gift,” Natasha told her, her voice a little bit softer, and a little bit sadder. 

“I know, believe me, I know. I didn’t think I would ever be a mother...but...”

“It feels right to you? It does to some women, not to myself, not now, but I wish you the utmost happiness,” Natasha told her, smiling once again just slightly.

Darcy nodded her head. “I think that you will make a fantastic Auntie Tasha.”

“I will certainly try,” Natasha vowed, glancing at the television. “I’ll leave you to your movie, but should you need anything...anything at all, or if you need me to get Barton to stop hovering over you as I know he does.”

“I’ll come see you,” Darcy replied with a quick smile, feeling some sort of bond with Natasha that she hadn’t before. “You’re more than welcome to watch this with me, if you’d like,” she gestured to the television.

Natasha settled in on the couch a little more. “I’ve never seen it, so I think I’ll stay,” she shot Darcy a small smile before they both turned to the screen and were drawn in by the tale of a girl, and her pirate.


End file.
